1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved metallic electrode and more particularly to a combination reference and working metallic electrode comprising a metallic mixture of antimony and lithium.
The metal electrode of the present invention finds utility in electrolytic cells for chemical production as well as in the molten salt treatment processing of nuclear fuel and the molten salt treatment of radioactive waste.
2. Description of Related Art
A need exists for a metal electrode capable of long-term stability when utilized in electrolytic cells for chemical production as well as in molten salt systems concerned with nuclear fuel processing and treatment of radioactive waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,276 of May 21, 1991 teaches metal electrodes provided with a coating consisting essentially of a mixed oxide compound, which metal electrode may be useful for electro-chemical processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,161 of Dec. 4, 1990 provides electrodes for use in electro-chemical processes, particularly as cathodes for hydrogen evolution in cells for the electrolysis of alkaline metal halides, the electrodes comprising an electrode with a ceramic coating obtained by thermal deposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,096 of Aug. 5, 1975 discloses a high-temperature lithium-molten salt power-producing secondary cell having improved cycle life on repeated charge and discharge cycles utilizing a selected transition metal chalcogenide as the electrochemically active material of the positive electrode.
However, heretofore electrodes useful in the applications described above are deficient with respect to long-term stability when directly immersed in a molten salt mixture (LiCl-KCl) containing various metals such as aluminum, lanthanide and actinide chlorides.